Dreams of you
by Yuki-shade
Summary: Conrad stares down at the slumbering Yuuri, wanting nothing more than him to awaken from this nightmare as he whispers "I love you." Another story from me with a hurt character. *SIgh* i'm so sadistic....


**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, Yuuri would be having the time of his life except for my little sadistic ways here and there. *Sigh* Here's a promised ConYuu fanfic, please enjoy!**

The hand rubbing soft circles upon his spine was heaven, the hands strangely cool. He leaned into them releasing a sigh of pure bliss that caused his massager to chuckle running a carefree hand through his hair. Blushing the King turned his head towards his number one protector in embarrassment.

"Sorry for this Conrad."

"It's fine Your Majesty, you seem completely exhausted from your studies."

"It's YUUUURRIII!" Yuuri growled staring at the brown haired wonder in anger.

Conrad chuckled to himself, once again enjoying the cute pouting face he received from Yuuri who became more frustrated. 'Wait, halt that train of thought Conrad. You are a soldier and Yuuri is the King. He's also engaged to your brother, be it accident or not. You cannot have Yuuri.'

He sighed to himself and started that disarming smile that always left most breathless.

"Whatever you say Yuuri."

He felt his heart squeeze unbearably tight as Yuuri grinned ever so widely, his black eyes shining so brightly as he punched Conrad's shoulder and stood running off with an adorable wave goodbye, Gunter quick on the Demon King's heels as he fled.

Conrad sighed, a frown replacing his smile as he stood brushing of his brown slacks. Suddenly he blushed covering his face with his calloused hand to hide the flush of crimson. 'God, what was I just thinking?! WHAT A CUTE BUTT?! Have I really become such a pervert that when the King flees his tutor the only thing that catches my attention is his ass!?' Conrad grunted angrily and began his track to train some of the new military recruits. A good sweat should stop this random trek of lustrous thoughts about the double black.

* * *

Conrad breathed a sigh of relief, he was sweaty and sore. Signs of a good aerobic and anaerobic exercise; now he just needed a warm bath to soothe the muscles and the large bath should be free, since most were enjoying dinner right about now. He grabbed his bathing basket and wrapped a soft towel around his midsection before striding confidently into the main bath. The lion head making a relaxing pouring sound as he submerged himself into the soft waters. But the moment of peace was cut short by voices hidden behind the steam, Conrad immediately hiding behind the stone animal.

"Let me wash your bac-YUURI! STOP RUNNING WIMP!"

Yep, that was defiantly his brother's voice and the other had to be Yuuri's'. He felt his mood slowly deflate since he was witnessing what was probably a romance scene… But he couldn't find it in himself to leave yet. He watched through the thick white mist curling above the water as the blonde advanced on the raven haired teen.

"Wolfram, uuhhh-uuhhh…. I can wash my own back!" Yuuri whined loudly pressing himself against one of the back walls. Wolfram merely smiled brushing back a few strands of his hair than wading closer to Yuuri. A lustful look appearing in his eyes.

"Yuurrriii?"

"Eeep… Y-yeah Wolfram?"

"How long have we been engaged now?"

"Uhh, maybe like a year now. Why are you looking at me like that… You're reminding me of Shori when he gets one of those weird PC games!"

Conrad quickly turned away from the scene, Wolfram pressed up against HIS Yuuri. The blonde claiming those plump, soft, and sexy lips for his own. Gritting his teeth the brunette fled the water in a very un-Conrad like way.

Yuuri gasped as Wolfram's body slammed against his. The blonde taking control of the situation. He knew that if he didn't act he'd probably lose Yuuri. The King didn't realize his own seduction over people. Over this past year the boy had grew a few inches taller, that silky hair became a bit longer and more untamed, his bright innocent eyes becoming a bit more mature and lean muscles adding character to his shape. The other day as they toured the streets Wolfram heard some females saying the king reminded them of a lean panther, beautiful and passionate creature. He pushed his hands into that deliciously soft hair, the tendrils snaking around his finger but Yuuri snapped out of it pushing the blonde away from him rather vehemently.

"WOLF!? What the hell?!"

The double black blushed furiously wiping his lips glaring at the other teen who stared upward at him in shock. That push was so strong, so unhesitant….

"No."

Yuuri sighed offering a hand to the fallen Mazoku in apology for the push, not hearing the whisper, when Wolfram stood grabbing his hand and hauling him from the water. Neither noticed the bathing basket belonging to Conrad. Wolfram inhaled turning around slowly.

"Yuuri, do you love me or not?!"

"Wolf… u-uh what's with this outta the blue. Well, u-"

"ANSWER ME SERIOUSLY YUURI!"

Yuuri was taken back by the serious demand, he stared into those blue orbs that seemed to be breaking and yet burning with rage at the same time. He grimaced rubbing the back of his head nervously than deciding Wolfram deserved a serious confession he met his eyes.

Wolfram inhaled sharply, the Yuuri in front of him seemed so strong, so far away with those ebony eyes locked onto himself with raven hair clinging to his face seductively. He already knew the answer when Yuuri met his gaze and knew his heart was snapping. He felt fear of losing him more than anything as Yuuri started to reply and acted in a blind fit.

"YOUUUUUU!"

Conrad stood in the dressing room, pulling his pants on but he kept fumbling with laces in his unfocused state when yelling echoed from the bathing room. Not sweet screams that he was expecting but angered yells, he smiled softly hoping Yuuri was playing keep away for at least a little while when Wolf suddenly seemed to snarl and Yuuri's surprised yell echoed throughout his soul like that sickening thud.

"YUURI! WAKE UP!"

Wolfram screamed causing Conrad to finally lace his pants and sprint into the bathing room, the view that met him almost bringing him to his knees. Wolf gently held Yuuri against him apologizing over and over again. The stone statuette head soaked in his King's blood.

"CONRAD! Yuuri is-"

Conrad ran to Wolfram's side gingerly prying the boy's fingers away from the unconscious King and lifting Yuuri carefully. He shook the boy gently repeating his name over and over again but nothing stirred the King with blood dripping from the base of his skull.

"YUURI!"

* * *

Blood Pledge Castle seemed to be unnaturally still that night. Everyone worriedly gathered around their Ruler's bed. Greta whimpering pitifully in Wolfram's arms as he stared at the floor in utter shame. Moments earlier the castle was in an uproar, Conrad blazed through the corridors carrying a bleeding King crying out Gisela's name. The green haired wonder seemed to know something was terribly wrong so when she appeared she had her injury kit and lead Conrad to Yuuri's room in an utter rush.

Conrad reluctantly laid the boy out and stood back in stoic form. Gisela gasped as she gently turned Yuuri over, the base of his skull completely gashed from a hard fall. She first had to stop the bleeding and called for Conrad's help. He stepped forward again applying pressure to Yuuri's skull as she cased his neck incase of whiplash before she began to use her healing abilities. At this point multiple others had filed into the room and Gisela was gently wrapping Yuuri's neck ,and applying gauze to the base of his skull.

Conrad grit his teeth, the woman was oddly silent and that was never a good sign. His head filled with anger and despair as Yuuri's face looked so calm…so peaceful. Much to peaceful for his liking as he turned on heel. Eyes searching for the one who caused all this. Said person leaned against the back wall holding Greta who saw Gisela finishing up and laying Yuuri upon his back left the blonde just in the knick of time as Conrad lashed out. His fist connecting with his younger brother's face.

"WOLFRAM!"

He snarled loudly as he tried to get another shot at the blonde but pairs of strong arms held the Lion back as he gazed at the boy with wild eyes. Yozak and Gwendal barely holding him back as he yelled intolerantly at the full blood.

"WHAT DID YOU DO HIM!? HOW DARE YOU! YUURI IS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The blonde sat in shock as Conrad who was trashing wildly was hauled from the room. Cheri crying in the corner, not moving to comfort either son. Gunter turned angrily striding towards Wolfram and sat on his haunches.

"Wolfram, snap out it. We need to know how this happened to His Majesty, Gisela says she can't tell the extent of the damage but His Majesty is comatose right now… What happened down there?!"

Wolfram blinked, staring into those violet eyes and tried to speak. He finally managed to find his voice.

"Y-Yuuri was going to tell me he didn't love me, that he didn't want to marry me. I got so s-scared!"

Wolfram grabbed chunks of his hair eyes staring upon the marble floor, body trembling like a child's.

"I got mad and tried to punch him, he, he tried to dodge and slipped! Then there was this horrible thud was his head hit the statuette and then Yuuri stopped moving…GUNTER WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

No one answered the crying blonde… All staring solemnly at the slumbering Yuuri in his bed and Conrad's desperate calls for him thundering throughout the halls.

**DAMN don't you hate cliffhangers! I know I do but I can't help but end it with one. O.o **

**Sorry! Wish to read more, review please! Critics is accepted ignorance is not. MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Vanishes***


End file.
